


my man

by mimpanda1012892



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimpanda1012892/pseuds/mimpanda1012892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasanoda gets into sometime of brawl and gangster stuff? and mori helps him because why not</p><p>                               *read my stuff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part1

It was 10:47 PM and Kasanoda was hurrying home away from all the shadows and misery he felt from as a young (well younger) teen....  
"Dammit." running around the side of a building he heard strange and peculiar voices,"Kasanoda where are you; you little punk!" a loud banging noise which sounded like someone punching a wall in half. Breathing deeply Kasanoda was scared and had no where to run he looked down at his sore and bleeding feet "what have i done."  
"There you are you little brat!" the thug gripped his throat and held him up by the wall suffocating him slowly. Life fading away...  
*black out*

*-(idk like 45 minutes later)*- "hrknnn, fuck." Kasanoda put his hand on his head and groaned now fully eyes he saw he was not in the alley anymore."Awake?" someone asked Kasanoda quickly turned around to see something relieving "oh thank god it's only you master morinozuka im sorry for the inconvenience and such i wa-" He blinked for a moment then opened back up his mouth "Where am i ?"  
"my home" Takashi simply stated. Kasanoda was not surprised knowing his simple talk -(or as i should say the mori language lol)- hasn't changed at all. "Well im all fine now Morinozuka so i can start to head home now thank you and goodbye" He smiled scary like and weird like he always looks....(sorry if that sounded weird kasanoda doesn't have a friendly face so yeah...)  
"Master?" Takashi said in his monotone voice as he gripped his hand "Wha-What?"Kasanoda started to sweat wondering why he said that."called me master?" He said more clearly. Kasanoda started to cause buckets of sweat and anxiety "im sor-sorry i just y-you vbfwgb;wfbge;fbvguiefbguerbagubureabg" He started to freak out and keep shaking his head furiously saying im sorry over and over, until Takashi bent down to him and rested his chin on his head. "i liked it."   
Now blushing like a mad man Kasanoda lifted his head and asked "y-you really l-liked it? Takashi just simply nodded and asked"tired?" slightly changing the subject "No not really wh-!" Takashi picked him up literally like a feather "Good" he said and walked over from his living room to his bedroom and planted him on his bed. It was nice and soft with a BUNCH of pillows and 3 heavy blankets Kasanoda looked at the bed still blushing and said "Damn You really like to sleep warm huh?" Takashi sat down next to him and leaned over to kasanoda to leave a small peck on the cheek and to see him blush that sweet cherry red again.*-(omg im sorry imagine saying that in a morgan freeman voice -leaned over to kasanoda to leave a small peck on the cheek and to see him blush that sweet cherry red again- lol omg sorry ok ok i'll get back to the story sorry lol-)-*  
Kasanoda blushed deeply and Takashi leaned in closer leaving more of the delectable smooches on his neck crevices. Too scared to say anything or do anything at all he just sat patiently and quietly seeing for what will happen next.

 

*cliffhanger dun dun dun do they do the bangarang or does kasanoda run away like a baby* (wow i sound like a game show host)  
anyways i'll post part 2 sometime between 5/22/15 or 5/28/15 it takes me a long time to write crap so thank you give them kudos or subscribe or whatever thank you♥


	2. part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes for you peoples who hoped for the **better!** cliffhanger thing they do indeed do the ways of the sexy bangarang..........................enjoy my terrible writings of the porn i said enjoy

Slowly Takashi pushed him so his back was laying on the bed and was starting to makeout with him teaching him how to french kiss delightedly with his mouth, The noises Kasanoda was making made Takashi hard as hell and Takashi was picking up speed and threw his shirt off along with kasanoda's. Both blushing a bit (mostly Kasanoda) Takashi stretched his hands out to Kasanoda's jaw lie and lifted it up kissing and licking then to soon whisper in his ear "say it again." "mmmmm, master" Kasanoda encouragingly says Still moaning and softly cursing under his breathe Kasanoda sat up and put his hands around Takashi's chest and putting his neck over his broad shoulder/ He let Takashi do all the lovely work ;) wonk wonk ......As soon as Takashi stopped kissing some body parts he looked down to Kasaonda's pants seeing a small bulge and stroked and rubbed at it getting sexy muffled noises out of him. Takashi then grabbed Kasanoda's hips and pushed him back down to the bed and started to climb down to his pelvis section then to his surprise Kasanoda jumped alittle up scared Then got pushed down again by Takashi and he put his teeth on Kasanoda's zipper and pulled down. Then unbuttoning his pants he slid them easily all the way down without struggle even though they were freaken skinny jeans ****(jealous because i can't do that with my own---sorry back to the story---)**** And Takashi licked at his small bulge enjoying the adorable noises he gave him and rubbed more at the fabric seeing his cock come more and more to life. "MM n Taka- Master pl-please." Kasanoda said shakingly enjoying the vibrations and feelings he got from Takashi's warm wet tongue. "heh" Takashi smirked as he slid off Kasanoda's underwear seeing how small his cock was actually only about 6 inches pretty average to Takashi since he was a giant monster of sexual tendencies and hormones at the moment. "please" Kasanoda pleaded and then Takashi felt guilt in his slightly exhausted body and took off his boxers and revealed something extraordinary. " Holy Shit man you're fucking huge..." Kasanoda literally died seeing how big he was/ which Takashi was roughly about 12 and a 1/2 inches seeing how he is actually double kasanoda's size he was pleased. He was actually quite hung too and had to pick up his thick long cock and started to stroke it and kissed his lovely amazed Kasanoda/ Which kasanoda was still wondering how he had such a huge HUGE cock. "Touch or stare" Takashi simply and sarcastically stated. And Kasanoda looked up at his and understood then began to rub it and put the tip along the tip of his tongue tasting it seeing how it exactly felt to do this. It actually tasted quite good a slight sweet and salty type taste. Takashi enjoyed doing these things since he was slightly older with much more experience He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. "uhhh mmn." Takashi started to moan and push his cock in more to the back of kasanoda's throat gripping the back of his red hair pulling it forward and back multiple times making him enjoy himself until he finally felt himself start to cringe up and ejaculate all in the red haired teens mouth. *cough cough* Kasanoda slightly choking with Takashi patting his back to help he lifted him up and kissed him adoringly. Takashi started to pump kasanoda's cock and started to also rub at his anis feeling that it is going to take a while for his to stretch all the way to his mighty length he stuck one finger in kasanoda's moaning mouth and rubbed up and down his tongue then have him suck on them and pull them out. He put his wet finger on His lovers entrance and began to rub soothing it and slowly opening it to slip it inside he heard a deep loud moan which definitely means he wants more. So he stuck another finger in stretching him by scissoring methods and jabbing at his soft sensitive sides. Sadly Takashi would admit in his mind he would of wanted him to not be a virgin for what about he's going to do to him next but still a good thing not yet taken so takashi could make him his. Takashi took his fingers out of his moaning over sensitive hungry lover and took his cock at kasanoda's entrance rubbing at it with his tip only sliding in the tip so he could get used to the enormous size. Then slipped in his whole cock all the way half way of takashi's cock making Kasanoda scream and tear up a little at the instant pain and there was no please yet due to all the sharp pains in his ass. Takashi was slowly pushing in and out making kasanoda scream even louder then he slipped it out and stoked some more and reached over to his side table for a bottle of lube and squirted a decent amount all over his big size. So he rubbed the rest inside and over kasanoda penetrated red anis he slipped his now more wet cock in and was seated fully inside him ALL the way to his hips he looked down to his red headed lover and saw his crying at all the pain he was receiving. And takashi knew the first time in the ass hurts as hell especially since takashi had like a fucking thick long sausage between his legs of course he was gonna cry.... Takashi started to slowly hump into him like a dog making him spread his ass more and such and lifted his hips a little so he could fuck him better and harder. "MMNN AH AH OMFG!" Kasanoda had a very VERY dirty mouth at the moment saying all curse words even takashi never heard of. "OH FUCK, OH FUCK ME MASTER!" Takashi heard it again and picked up kasanoda lifted his legs fully in the air and slamming his cock into him mercilessly fucking him like he was nothing. After 2 hours and a 1/2 of hard core fucking and hotness ;) wonk wonk)) They layed in bed together staring at each other until takashi pulled him closer to his chest and kissed him on the lips and rested his head on kasanoda's. "so umm m-morinozuka i uh was wondering are we l-like dating now or did you only want me for pleasure?" Takashi looked down at him surprised of the question he smiled to kasanoda's amazement. and said "i love you" and kissed him again Kasanoda kissed back and answered "ok should we keep this secret?" Takashi set down his head to relax better and retorted "no, let them know" Since takashi always had inspiring and thoughtful words to him and all his friends he trusted him on this one and let their love be known. Part 3 will come out between maybe 5/27/2015 or 5/29/2015 so yeah ummm if you enjoyed it and want to read about my next chapter where there gonna go on a little date ;) wonk wonk)) then please leave any nice comments or subscribe or give me a kudos thank you =) ♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg,... i finally remembered my password for this site?... wow... um ,  
> well heres Mori and Kasanoda's date?  
> it might not be as long as my other chapters cause i'm just plain out lazy so i'll finish it some other time ? ENJOY

It was noon and Kasanoda was waiting eagerly at a floral shop for Takashi to show up. He stood and stared at the beautiful birds chirp and fly by, it was a beautiful day, not as beautiful and as handsome as he felt last night, the thought suddenly engulfed him the strong muscle of his boyfriend pulling him down kissing every inch of him body,...damn it was nice.  
"Kasanoda" man it was nice... "kasanoda"  
"HM, wait what?!" Kasanoda snapped out of it and looked left up at mori "Oh uh hey, didn't see you there M-Morino-... Takashi, I didn't see you there Takashi". He corrected himself,   
"hm" mori grunted and took kasanoda in the hand and started to walk, Kasanoda Blushing looks at their hands traced perfectly together, it was warm and nice, he liked this, it was like nothing he's ever felt before, the feeling of someone loving you, since growing up everyone was always so scared of you but now, now there was a man bigger than him not scared of him but gentle and loving and caring, he was in love surely, this wasn't like the time where he caught in haruhi's big soft eyes, no this was different, mori's eyes were piercing sharp and dark onyx, they had so much emotion to them it was astounding.   
" hungry?" Mori asked looking down into kasanoda's eyes , "hm, uh yeah i could eat?" looking around to see any restraunts "got any suggestions?" "(applebees idk?)" "oh yeah sure, never heard of it, but let's try it"   
~So like idk 30 mins later at Japanese AppleBees?~  
Mori and Kasanoda sat down in their booth looking around at the lovely decor and design of the old western restaurant, "more on the commoner side huh?" kasanoda huffed, Mori smirked leaning over to gently place his lips over his, Kasanoda surprised jerked a bit at the notion, but then relaxed and leaned in as well, tasting the bold sweet taste of mint? (i wonder why mint?...why not like laffytaffy or some shit?) But soon both layed back to see their waitress come over and smile "what may i get both of you?"   
"we'd both like the steak please" Mori spoke for him, taking it by surprise kasanoda closed his mouth and said thank you to the waitress , She bowed and left. Leaving these two to lovingly stare into each others eyes both on empty stomachs.

 

(eh i'll finish this later?.... it't midnight?)


End file.
